


队狼麦登采访提到的盖房子梗

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼麦登采访提到的盖房子梗

Scott给自己和Logan退休之后寻了处养老的好地方，依山傍水遗世清静。虽然离解甲归田还有几十年好忙碌，不过这地方拿来度假放松身心也是极好的去处。

于是，便拐了自己家那个倔头，逢休假便来敲敲打打造房子。虽然Logan嘴上咕嘟着买了这么偏僻的破地方，但是连跑带颠儿的忙活劲儿就数他欢腾。看得出来，Logan是真的喜欢这个地方，甚至在房子主体完工后，又开始计划起还要在周围建各种其它用途的小设施，比如玻璃花房比如鸟居再比如秋千架？？？

忙了大半晌，这会儿太阳已高挂在西边的天上释放着这一天来最汹涌的热量。Logan早就脱掉了上衣，屋里屋外的奔走。Scott从不远处的湖里打了些水回来，天太热了不过他还是没有将自己脱得像Logan那样只留了条脏兮兮的工装裤在身上。将衬衫开了三个扣子，露着一片被汗水打湿的胸膛。

Logan走到水桶旁，撩起里面的水擦拭自己的身体。湖水的清凉驱走了盛夏的灼热和劳动带来的疲乏，刚想将一桶水兜头倒在自己身上，便被Scott一把扯住。

“凉，别回头感冒了，哼哼唧唧的让我给你找烟抽。”按下了Logan的动作，自然的牵着他的手来到旁边树荫处早已准备好的一块干净的空地。

四方的一块野餐布上放着冷藏箱，里面有Logan的心头好纯麦啤酒和几个乐扣盒装的火腿三明治、金枪鱼鸡蛋土豆泥，蔬菜烟熏牛肉沙拉、水果甚至还包括两块巧克力蛋糕。Logan也挺奇怪为什么每次他只一会会儿没见瘦子，他就能像那个没有手指头的蓝皮怪猫一样变出一地东西。

“吃点儿东西吧，一会儿还得有几个小时的车程要走。”说完丢给Logan一瓶啤酒，自己则拿出一份三明治吃了起来。

阳光穿过不甚茂密的小树林，热烈又耀眼。二人话不多，只偶尔在Logan想要伸手直接去抓沙拉里面的牛肉却被Scott一巴掌拍掉时才有几声麻烦的抱怨，不过也很快被Scott用叉子送过来塞进嘴里的牛肉给堵了回去。再然后，Logan也干脆不等Scott塞过来了，想吃什么就直接探头过去从Scott的叉子上往下抢。一来二去，Scott几乎没吃到几口东西。可如果就这么让Logan顺利的抢到吃的，那等会儿Logan铁定要得便宜卖乖顺便糗他几句。

Scott夹起一口土豆泥，趁着Logan仰头喝酒的功夫将叉子伸到他眼皮子底下晃着圈儿。Logan眼睛一亮，刚将酒放下，只见Scot迅速收回一口将美食吃进肚子。Logan瞪了Scott一眼，骂了句“幼稚”，便继续喝酒。

Scott也是满心的哭笑不得，明明是他先动的手！不过逗Logan从来都是Scott最愿意干的事儿，被恶人先告状什么的他才不在乎……

大概也就这样反复了不到五次，Logan也是真急了。眼看着最后一块熏肉进了Scott的嘴巴，他哀叫一声“你把肉还我！”便直接朝Scott扑了过去。

Logan手揪着Scott的头发，贴上Scott的嘴巴急急的将舌头探进去想抢夺最后一块牛肉的食用权。

Scott全是淡淡的果醋混着黑胡椒和蔬菜的味道，不像他，除了啤酒就全是肉味儿。牛肉在两人谁都不肯让步的争夺中变成肉糜，最后分别进了两人的肚子。

肉是吃完了，二人勾勾缠的舌头可真一点儿要分开的意思也没有。Scott用舌尖牵引着Logan进进退退，搔过Logan口内怕痒的敏感处。Logan哧哧笑着想躲，却被Scott托住后脑不让他逃跑。

唾液自Logan的嘴角流下，顺着脖颈上凸起的筋肉一路向下。Scott的另一只手，抚上身前这光裸的胸膛。沾了些混着体温的微凉液体，轻轻揉捏着乳头。不消几下便坚硬成两颗肉珠挂在哪儿，指尖弹一下就会让Logan的身体一阵轻颤。

Logan亮出自己尖尖的犬齿，一口咬住Scott的上唇。以为Scott会收敛一点儿，不管是前面较劲的嘴还是下面闹腾的手。可Scott不但没有，反而撑起身，一把扫开餐布上的几个空盒子，将Logan直接压在了上面。

“吃饱了，该尝尝餐后甜点了？！”Logan打趣的看着Scott从边上拿起那两块儿巧克力蛋糕。“你不是不爱吃这种非健康食品么？！”

挖了点儿巧克力奶油在手上，伸出舌头将之一点点儿舔掉，动作就像逐帧播放般缓慢。Logan心里一声fuck炸开，瘦子做这种暧昧色情的动作简直就是要他老命一样。身下的阴茎瞬间胀大，撑在内裤里跃跃欲试的要破开松紧带的束缚。

“说不定换种吃法，就健康了……”Scott说完，意义不明的笑了。这让Logan后心一阵发凉，他将这归结于此时躺在地上的缘故。

抬头看看酷暑夕照的毒日头，嗯，可不挺凉的。

Scott褪下Logan的裤子，鞋袜都被脱下丢到一边儿，整个人赤条条的躺在蓝白格的野餐布上。

Logan也没觉得有什么难为情的，反正这荒山野岭的鬼都见不到，更何况是人。而且他刚刚也确实是存心撩拨，毕竟平时再怎么彼此相爱，在学校里也要顾忌一下那些开了挂的心灵能力者们。能随心所欲爱抚对方身体的机会不是每天都有，借着这次房子收尾工作的机会，Logan也期待着发生些什么能够让俩人无限回味的美妙经历。

“这么兴奋？刚亲了几口就硬成这样？”Scott缓缓抚摸着已经变得十分湿滑的坚挺阴茎。

粗厚的大脚板不示弱的踏在Scott的裤裆上，上下搓动了几下。“要是到这份儿上了你还没硬，那以后就换我操你呗！”

“你坚持住五分钟不射第一次，下次就换你来操我。”难得听见Scott嘴里说出这种下流的脏话，更让Logan感到激动的是Scott话中的赌注。

Logan对自己可自信了，按照以往的做爱经验来看，他能满足每一个跟他上过床的女人。撑不到五分钟？？开玩笑！就算是被Scott压爽得直蹬腿儿的时候也绝对超过了五分钟！

Scott倾身吻着Logan的腹肌，以唇来寸寸描摹着每一块肌肉的纹路。Logan的身体根本称不上漂亮，既不纤细也不柔软，典型的肌肉糙汉。要说真有什么吸引人的地方，大概就是因为常年的战斗生涯，使他练就一身结实有型的腱子肉。不过也是有点太结实了，每次穿紧身一点儿的衣裤都会紧紧贴在他身上，让那一块块饱满的肌肉暴露在所有人的目光中。每当这时，Scott总想将这个对自己肉感身体的魅力毫无所知的男人拖到没人的角落好好“教育”一番。当然，在某一次因出任务而爆发的激烈冲突中，忍无可忍的他最终把Logan压在了墙上，完成了自己一直以来最想做的事——干金刚狼。直到今天，他也不知道这家伙究竟为什么会让自己疯狂到如此地步。而他将这一切归于一个简单且没有道理的字。

Logan忽然觉得下身一凉，低头看过去……噢去他妈的上帝！Scott把巧克力蛋糕上的那些奶油糖粉全都抹到了他迎风招展的阴茎上！还真是糊得细致周到，上上下下一处不落。

“嘿！瘦子，这就是你说的换种吃法儿？！”Logan支起上半身，伸手点了自己阴茎上的巧克力奶油送进嘴里。

“还是第一次见到甜点会讲话，现在，请乖乖闭嘴让我吃掉，‘罗根巧克力蛋糕先生’。”Scott低下头，伸出舌头将最顶端的一点儿舔掉，露出了那个不知道是太激动还是怎的，莫名吐水吐得更欢的小口。

舌头卷着柱身，将上面的甜的发腻的奶油扫进嘴里。说实话，Scott对这玩意儿真的有点儿头痛。如果只是给Logan口交，这并不是什么难事儿，他非常乐意享受难得将Logan控制在自己的手里且完全不会遭到暴力反抗的那不多的时刻。这是加上这个？他决定再一次改变自己的作战计划。

Scott扯过Logan，将自己口中的甜蜜全部渡到了他的嘴里。两人交缠的鼻息间弥漫着一股甜中带苦的可可粉味儿，腻腻乎乎的亲了一会儿，苦味儿散了个干净，剩下的全是让人微醺的香甜。

如此反复了几次，Logan阴茎上大部分的巧克力还是进了喜欢它的人的肚子。接下来就好办多了，含着带甜味儿的阴茎怎么流氓怎么来！

Scott将龟头纳入口中，浅浅的上下摆动自己的头。幅度不大但是频率飞快，让已经胀得通红的顶端在不断在嘴唇的包裹下来回进出。舌尖一直顶在流水的那处铃口，一阵阵麻到头顶的酥痒使野兽一样的男人发出贪欢的嘶吼，不断催促着爱人再多含进一些。Scott也一反往日温柔慢条斯理的前戏习惯，非常听话的加深了吞咽的动作。

让Logan顶在自己喉咙的最深处，用喉头与舌根之间滚动挤压时轻时重的交替着抚摩着敏感的龟头和柱身。依旧是保持着一开始的节奏，浅退浅进但是速度飞快。

Logan向上挺动自己胯部的动作压根儿就跟不上Scott，最后只能一味的将自己往Scott口中挤。

“操！”Logan一个挺身，便在Scott的一个收拢动作中完成了本回合第一次缴械。

Logan大口大口的喘着粗气，而刚刚泄过的阴茎依旧被握在Scott的手里不停地搓动。

“不到五分钟……”Scott沉着嗓音说。

噌地一个翻身，Scott只觉得视线一个旋转的功夫，他便被Logan的肉感裸体压了个结实。一颗颗扣子被挑开，紧随的是一点儿都称不上温柔的啃咬。

“你轻点儿揪！裤子扯坏了你让我光屁股开车回学校！？”Scott实在不敢想他光着屁股把车开进学校大门的样子，于是，便接手将自己的衣裤脱了个干净。

也不等Scott有所反应，Logan便又一次骑在了Scott的身上。两人这会儿是彻底的肌肤相亲再没有任何障碍在二人中间，两条直挺挺的阴茎相互摩擦交换着两盏生命之火不熄的热力。

Logan抱着Scott的头，整个人都贴在他身上不停地磨蹭。嘴巴也没闲着的在Scott的锁骨和下颌间来回的吮吻着，根本不管轻重，在那一小片区域里留下了大大小小几处红痕。

Scott两手分开Logan的两片臀瓣，手指抵在那紧窄的入口小心试探。

“伸进去，用你的手指操我。”Logan在Scott的耳边低声哼叫。这并不是Scott打Logan那儿听到最淫荡色情的话语，但是此刻来说，催情的效果可以再增加n个百分点。

先伸了一小节手指进去，有点儿艰难。虽说刚刚的前戏已经将洞口和周围的耻毛悉数打湿，然而最近并没有使用过的地方对于外力多少都有些抗拒。

“妈的，快进去，流点儿血一会儿就好了。”Logan急切的催促着。

Scott偏过头安抚性的亲吻了几下Logan须鬓，眼角的余光睇见到一旁丢着的另一块蛋糕。

已然有些微温的奶油接触到身体的瞬间还是让Logan抖了抖身体。Logan能感觉到每一块奶油被涂抹在洞口，然后又被一点点推进身体里。原本凝成固态的油脂在高热的体内被一点点融化柔软，在不断地填塞动作之下滑向更深处。Logan显得有些紧张，挺可笑的不是么，天不怕地不怕的金刚狼居然会紧张。可他就是莫名的畏惧起这在他体内肆意侵入的粘稠，他开始下意识的收缩小腹，以此来防止更加失控的情欲。

“放松点儿，你不是爱吃巧克力奶油么？今天让你吃爽。”Scott咬着Logan的下唇坏笑着说。

进犯扩张的手指一根一根的增加着。当第三根手指能够顺利进出时，那些暗粽色的黏腻已漫得Logan的股间到处都是。穴口出更是被反复带动下不断地发出“噗吱噗吱”的水啧声。

“差不多了！差不多了！快点儿进来！快操我！”Logan一边吼着一边挣扎坐起，扶着始终不肯提枪上阵的阴茎自己坐了上去。

没有丝毫困难的一坐到底，被粗大撑开胀满的充实让Logan引着颈子大叫着被快感冲击的爽快。手抵着Scott的小腹，双腿大张开支成M型，Logan开始自己动起来寻找让自己更加快乐的方式。Scott配合着Logan向下蹲坐的角度，一下下向上飞快顶动自己的下体。

阳光穿过树叶间的缝隙斑驳照在两具在激情中碰撞出无数热烈火花的身体。金色的光辉撒在汗珠遍布的蜜色胸膛上，折射进Scott眼中是被虹光笼罩的性感爱人。在情欲中尽情追逐快感的野兽，将本能与弱点放心的交由对方。

直楞楞硬挺在空气中的阴茎，Logan剧烈的起伏动作而在两人的小腹处来回拍打着。Logan执着于征服在后穴中突进的阴茎以及想要抓住那不知是因为快乐还是耀眼的日光而泛于眼前的点点斑斓，完全忘记了照顾一下这个渴望被触碰的地方。

Scott手握成拳，将Logan湿漉漉的阴茎包在里面。Logan的动作更快了，前后双重的刺激使他堕入更深的迷离。

他仿佛闻到了一股松油被烈日烤化的木质香气中混着巧克力和牛奶独特的甘苦滋味，就像这行之不易的路途。他也不知道味道是不是自己的幻觉，他只能清楚的感受到被一点点带动的欲望正领着他的身体爬上顶峰。

“唔……”Logan的肠道内壁一阵缴紧，身体也跟着抽搐了几下。白浊的精液在空中划出一道道代表着生命的弧线，落了Scott满身都是。Logan在高潮的余韵中有些脱力的倒在Scott身上，两人的下体依旧紧紧相连。

Logan咬着Scott一边沾着自己精液的乳头，慢悠悠的就像是当个消遣的乐儿。

“别玩了，你今天不能再射第三次了。”Scott揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，有些无奈的说。

“那……这个？”说着，动了动自己的屁股。

“啪！”脆生的一巴掌拍过去“别闹……”

“控制狂！”Logan嘟囔着，抬起屁股让依然坚挺的肉棒从自己的抽离。贪欲的小口在与阴茎分开的瞬间不满的开合着，企图挽留这填满自己的巨物。

Scott起身刚想往湖边走去，就被Logan一把推在身后的树干上。Logan凑过去，将Scott含进嘴里……

最后，两人收拾好驱车往回走的时候，天上早已月满星稀。Logan仰靠在副驾里闭眼小憩，刚最后还是没拦住他往清冷湖水里蹦。像个大狗跳进水里，撒了欢儿似的扑腾着水花，一点儿也没有刚刚疯狂做爱的疲累影子。

抬手又将车内的温度调高了一些，顺便将从Logan肩膀上滑下的薄毯重新盖回去。心里盘算着快到地方的时候记得叫Logan起来先把衣服穿上，顺便明天替他请个假吧……仗是永远都打不完的，然而生活总要在希望中继续下去。


End file.
